


[Arby] Guilt & Acceptance

by RisenWritings



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Destiny, Destiny 2, Gen, Guilt, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisenWritings/pseuds/RisenWritings
Summary: After losing the Last City and his fireteam Connor Strauss secludes himself, unable to bear the guilt and grief. Vax wants to help her friend accept what happened.





	[Arby] Guilt & Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> This contains **SPOILERS** for the beginning of Destiny 2, read at your own risk.  
>  Shoutout to my babe Blue, who's been inspiring me a lot to write all about her characters :))

She hesitates in front of his tent, the pain still fresh in her own heart. And although she would not talk about it otherwise, Ghost had pressed her to speak with Connor, for he too, had trouble coping. 

Vax looks at the tent, at the light emitting from it and lighting up the dark. She can't find any words, hopes Connor senses her presence. 

And he does. 

"Come in," he says simply, his voice unfeeling and cold. 

Vax does not recognise it as his. 

She opens the tent and steps inside, has to duck down slightly. She looks at Connor, at his orderly tent, his ghost silently hovering near him, but seeming so distant. 

Connor looks back at her, questioningly. "Vax." he states, unsure of why the silent warlock would visit him. Would she actually talk with him?

Vax sits down in front of Connor, crosses her legs. She looks at him for a moment, senses the Darkness within his heart. "It is not your fault." she then speaks, her shoulders squared as if to prepare for an onslaught of words. 

Connor simply looks at her and then scoffs, looking back down at his book. "So that is what you came here for," he murmurs. "You wasted your time, I do not wish to speak about it." 

"That's too bad, because we are going to," Vax says in return, her eyes burning with determination. "You lost your fireteam, your _family_ , you need to talk about it."

Connor looks back up to Vax, seems to hiss in defense, "What would you know about that? You're always a lone wolf, you do not know loss." he spits out at her, smacking his book shut. 

"You forget that Aryia was also my friend, also part of my family, just like Louis was," Vax bites back, but there's no real venom in her words. " _I_ lost them too." her voice is softer. 

Connor seems to consider those words, some of the anger subsiding inside him. "I could have done more." he then says, quieter. 

Vax stays quiet for a moment before she speaks again, "You did all you could, as did I. The City was being attacked by a force we had not crossed before. They took us by surprise, and that's how they won," she explains gently, her voice just a whisper. 

Connor nods, refuses to reply. 

Vax sighs, allows the silence to wash over them for a moment before she speaks again. "Connor, I have been through unspeakable trauma," she says softly, the light illuminating her blue skin. "I do not let it define me." 

"How can I _not_  let it define me now that I'm all alone?" Connor sounds hurt, and for the first time Vax sees his stoic face drop into _pure pain_. 

Vax feels her throat tighten, knowing _so well_  what he means. "I know, Connor, it hurts. But let it fuel your anger to the enemy. Get a new fireteam you that can join you in your anger."

Connor scoffs, angry tears welling up in his eyes, "And lose them, too?" he snaps. 

Vax shakes her head, sighs. " _Safe_  them," she puts up a small and comforting smile. "We Guardians need to stick together, if we lose one of us we can not afford to lose ourselves, too." 

Connor looks up to her, his eyes almost seeming to glow from the light. "Who am I without them?" he then whispers, exhaling shakily. 

"A Guardian," Vax replies, looking at Connor's ghost and nodding. "You still have Dirson, after all, you can't push him away," she summons Ghost. "I would have died a thousand times over had I not had Ghost, it's my lifeline, just like Dirson is yours."

Connor seems to process this, blinking to try and keep the tears from falling. He had been pushing Dirson away, him being a constant reminder of what had happened, _what could have happened to him_ , what he wished so dearly. 

Dirson looks back at Connor, does not speak, but his glance says enough. 

Vax lowers her hands to her lap, holding Ghost close to her. "You are not alone in this, Connor. As long as I am alive you will have me and Dirson. Do not push us away." she begs, the light glistering in her glowing eyes. 

Connor breathes out heavily and puts his head in his hands, breathing sharp breaths as he slumps down and tries so hard not to cry. 

Vax puts a gentle hand on his shoulder, saying nothing as she tries to guide his Light back into his heart. 


End file.
